


How I Feel

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Everyone except for Roy visits.





	How I Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Fullmetal Alchemist nor am I profiting off this.

Someone always comes to check on her. Does she need any groceries? Should someone come help her with the housework? How is she eating, sleeping?

Their neighbors keep bringing food. No one can do the housework just how she likes. Her meals are smaller, but stay down. Sleep is becoming easier since Elicia fills her father's space. 

Riza visits today. Her polish is gone for a casual outfit and loose hair. 

"Roy is welcome to visit our house." She offers, but is met with pursed lips. 

"Forgive him; the wound is still too fresh."

How does he think she feels?

**Author's Note:**

> I might eventually write something other than sadness for Fullmetal Alchemist.


End file.
